


Honey

by Bingo (Zebra)



Series: Siren [3]
Category: Captain Future - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Beta Wanted, F/M, Love Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Bingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain doubts it was a good idea to introduce her to honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

He really had to put a stop to this, he couldn’t let it go on. Otto had started to get suspicious, but Curt had been able to ward him off so far. He wouldn’t be able to do it any longer. While he could hide his big discovery - that this world had intelligent, native life forms, especially if aforementioned intelligent, native life forms kept showing him other previously unknown things about this world, which he could than present to the rest of the expedition - it was far more difficult to hide the waning honey stores. He had done the right thing and had properly checked them out of the storage system, but still, a kilogram per week was much more than anybody was expected to eat. He had told the others that he used it as bait to bring back someone of the more exotic creatures he encountered. 

Technically that was correct, for some definitions of bait and encounter. The native fauna was crazy about honey, including Joan, one of this world’s intelligent natives. A mermaid straight out of one of Earth’s fairy tales, long sinuous fish tail, golden hair, big blue eyes, she sometimes seemed more unreal than a creature made of flesh and blood. And she was simply crazy for honey. Curt had initially guessed that she craved the sugar, but she had only had a lukewarm reaction to all other forms of sugar, even going so far as to bring him some kind of water snail containing insane amounts of sugar to show him that she didn’t lack sugar but honey. Curt had been initially reluctant to try the thing, snail wasn’t really to his taste, but in the end it hadn’t been it being a snail which had been the problem, it had been the sickening sweetness of that thing. The scientists had been delighted to get their hands on the creature, bouncing crazier and crazier theories how it could be so sugary off each other. In the beginning Curt and Professor Simon had participated in the discourse, but soon enough the biologists got down to real work, starting to prepare papers and publications, while the rest of the discussion dwindled down to who could come up with the most farfetched while still sounding plausible name for the snail. The cooking crew loved the snails, too. They kept a small tank in which the snails multiplied like crazy. The snails getting used in cakes and cookies and jam and everything else needing sugar. They brought their own interesting taste with them, the cooks couldn’t get enough of experimenting with them. 

Curt had one of the experiments with him right now. But currently he was too busy watching Joan. He had brought her a small jar of honey, her luminous eyes had seemed to light up even more at seeing what the jar contained. She had made slow work of the treat, getting the honey out of the jar with her fingers, savoring each and every lick with ecstatic delight. He could watch her do that all day, hear the sweet sounds she made. Her eyes had been half-closed while she ate the honey, she had been off into her own little world. Now that she’d made sure the glass was absolutely and completely empty she paid attention to him again.

“Thank you ... honey.”

He loved hearing her talk, the exotic accent, when she tried for more complex sentences than just a simple thank you for honey, which had come out as something else. He didn’t love that she brought out her little net with yet another creature struggling in it. Ever since he brought honey with him, she made sure to bring something in return. He wanted her to spend time with him, work with him, because she wanted to be with him, not because he kept supplying her with honey. 

“I have something for you, Joan. It’s a different kind of honey.”

So he had decided to take a chance. The cooks had come up with a way to turn the snails into something almost tasting like honey, they had even gotten the texture right. If she liked that, Curt would teach her how to turn the snails into honey, she wouldn’t need him for honey anymore. Either he’d lose her then or things would get back to how they had been, before he had given her the damn honey to taste.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
